Baron Ugenberg
The 'Baron Nikolai Aleksandrovitch von Ugenberg '(Барон Николай Александрович Фон Угенберг) is one of the main antagonists in Iron Storm. Biography He was born in Estonia, on December 29, 1885. Profiting from the civil war between the White Russians and the Bolsheviks, he managed to stabilize the Mongolian Empire, build a powerful army and take power. Mystic, staunchly Buddhist and inflexible, he is sickened by speculation and European politics. He intends to strech his empire from Vladivostok to the Atlantic. Far from traditional image of the Tsarist officer and haunted by his dreams of greatness, the Baron is fiercely independent, an extreme rigorist, attached to his troops and cruel beyond all comparison. Role in the Great War Ugenberg was assisted by both Kazakhstan and Mongolia to form the Russo-Mongolian military. Together, they became a large enough force to defeat the Bolsheviks in Western Russia. From there, he proclaimed himself as the new emperor and seized power in Moscow. The Baron ordered the execution of prominent Bolshevik leaders, including Vladimir Lenin, for retribution of the Tsar and his family's murder. Ugenberg also nullified the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk and led a campaign to recapture the old territories. After two years, his military defeated the pro-independance movements in Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Georgia, Ukraine, and Poland - eventually restabilizing the former Russian Empire. With Germany's new territory being lost, and losing the war in the Western Front, Ugenberg made a deal with the Kaiser Wilhelm II to give Germany to the new Russo-Mongolian Empire. With this being done, the war came to an armistice since the Allies were still unsure on whether Ugenberg's Empire was their enemy or not. Within a few years, the former Central Powers and the Balkans joined the Empire in order to stop infighting. During this time, the Allies in Europe came together to form the United States of Western Europe in case Ugenberg ever decided to attack them. The Baron issued a massive industrialization program which was meant to boost the military's surplus of weapons, technological capabilities and attempt to improve the quality of life in the Empire. At the same time, Western Europe was being helped by the US to repair their countries economies. By 1924, Ugenberg decided to move the official capital from Moscow, to Berlin. Under his orders, the Deutschen Reichskorps was formed to boost the Russo-Mongolian Army. However, Ugenberg's overspending was starting to fail the economy, so he decided to ally himself with rich American businessmen of the Consortium. They made an agreement in which the Empire would get funded with millions of dollars if the Consortium would recieve half of their war profits. In 1926, Ugenberg allied himself with Japan's new Emperor Hirohito. They made a joint invasion of China in 1931 and Japan was allowed to keep Manchuria under their control. Fascism in Italy was still prominent under Mussolini, but in the Empire it was forbidden. Communism was still prevalent due to millions of Red emigres being left in Eastern Europe. They continued to cause armed resistance up until the early 1960s. In the spring of 1942, Ugenberg decided to invade the neutral countries of Sweden and Norway. This promted a sense of fear in Europe, and United Kingdom's Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain tried to appease Ugenberg by telling him that he can keep the Scandanavian nations as long as he does not invade anymore. The meeting between them was seen as a breakthrough, and that there could finally be an official end to the war soon. However, Ugenberg's dream of conquering Europe as a whole wouldn't work unless he continued to attack those nations. In July 1942, Ugenberg launched an invasion of Denmark through Germany, Norway and Sweden. The next day, the USWE declared war on the Russo-Mongolian Empire and launched their own offensives. At first, the USWE was outmatched by the Russo-Mongolian Army's sheer numbers and equipment, but then the United States started supplying the USWE with weapons and equipment. By 1955, the USWE started turning the tide against the Baron. The Russo-Mongolian Army was now weaker and was more frequently using conscripts due to population loss. USWE used this as an advantage to take Western Germany, Denmark and cut off Austria away from Austria-Hungary. The Baron feared that the USWE would takeover Germany, so his advising general Anton Denikin suggested his military to rapidly build an over 900 mile borderline that would prevent any further advance. USWE forces attempted to break through the lines and it was proved to be futile due to strong Russo-Mongolian defenses. The USWE too then decided to build a line of their own, called the Friedrich line. Right up to 1964, small skirmishes took place, but no major offenses happened. By late February 1964, with the help of scientists including Albert Einstein, Ugenberg had pursued the creation of nuclear weapons in order to end the war much quicker. The secret weapons research facility under Wolfenburg's chemical factory was the area of choice to start developing it. Although Wolfenburg was close to the borderline, Ugenberg counted on his military to protect the facility at all costs and prevent the secrets from getting into the hands of USWE spies. Eventually, the Consortium were able to find out about this and were outraged, since this would stop the fighting and put an end to their war profits. They ordered fellow military leader Colonel Mitchell to send in his best man to sabotage these plans. Lieutenant Anderson was then chosen for this mission due to his excellent combat experience. After the destruction of facility, and the deaths of many prominent scientists, the project was heavily delayed, Ugenberg had all remain salvaged equipment to be sent on the heavily armored train, Tsar Ivan which is to head for Berlin. However, the Reichstag is stormed by American Black Ops soldiers led by Colonel Mitchell, who attempt to kill everyone they can find, including Lt. Anderson. Ugenberg confronts Mitchell, and the two have a heated arguement, which is overheard by Lt. Anderson, who learns of the truth of the war. Feeling betrayed by the Consortium, Ugenberg declares that he will make peace with the USWE, so that he will leave behind a legacy as a peacemaker rather than a conqueror. Mitchell then kills Ugenberg, since peace would jeopardize the Consortium's continued profits. Declaring, the consortium, doesn't need him alive in their plans, as a report of Ugenberg's death in the Empire's news declared the war will continue in Ugenberg's memory. Trivia *The character is based off of the real life Baron Roman Nikolai Maximilian von Ungern-Sternberg. Notable differences are the names, and place of birth. *In he last cutscene before his dead, Mitchell call him Roman instead of Nikolai. *Since he was born in 1885, he would be 78 years old in March 1964. *His voice is provided by Gay Marshall. Category:Characters of Iron Storm